My Last Breath
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Las Noches has fallen and Ichigo had moved on in his life... or so he had hoped, until a familiar face appears.  Alternate Timeline; previously on my LiveJournal


**Title:** My Last Breath  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** rimming; lemon; yaoi; slight asphyxiation play  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no mine. Cheza sad…. *emo tear*  
**Summary/Notes:** Yosh! Cheza's back with the GrimmIchi, yo! And the suck-tastic titling also, woo! But yes, yes… Independent—no relation to any other previous works I've done—it's set in an Alternate Timeline (as are most things done that surpass Kubo-sama). Las Noches has fallen and Ichigo has moved on with his life… or so he had hoped.

* * *

"Fucking impossible… you're not real!"

"Keep your voice down, shinigami. The barrier may keep us from being sensed, but if you keep wailing like that…" A crazed grin twisted itself onto the familiar features of the ex- Sexta Espada.

Ichigo pushed at the other's chest in an attempt to dislodge the arm pinning his shoulder to the wall of his dorm room. The Arrancar was two years too late to seek refuge in his arms any longer. "You're supposed to be dead," Ichigo spat, using his free hand to reach into his back pocket. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he found himself falling backwards, black cloth filling his vision.

The empty body of Kurosaki Ichigo slumped to the floor. As a shinigami, he pinned the other to the floor with his body, Zangetsu—still fully wrapped—pressed firmly against the Arrancar's throat. "Why are you here? Who the hell are you?"

"Why do you keep asking that, shinigami? You should know who I am—there's only one me. Your knee's in my hole, though I remember you liked trying to fit your arm through it."

The young man's brown eyes widened, glistening with an unknown wetness. "…You."

"Heh." Grimmjow grinned. "I'm being chased for betraying Aizen. I helped that woman get to the Hougyoku—you should know this. They're not much of a threat though, my pursuers."

"Why'd you come _here_?" Ichigo muttered, lowering Zangetsu and averting his gaze.

"Wanted to see you, shinigami."

Ichigo scoffed softly.

"Haven't you missed me?"

"No." It was the truth, but now that the other was here, lying beneath him, Ichigo wasn't so sure.

"One last time, shinigami. Spoil me."

"Don't come back for more scraps like a lost dog when we're through…"

The rogue Espada smirked, eyes gleaming.

**X X X**

"Still haven't missed me?"

The whispered question was answered with a whimper, Ichigo's hands tangling themselves in the Arrancar's short blue locks. His hips bucked upwards, driving his erection deeper into the hot mouth that was drawing further away.

"Have you stayed faithful to me?" Grimmjow spread the boy's legs further apart, hooking on over his shoulder. "Has anyone else… touched you here?" Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow's tongue swept over his entrance and meekly shook his head. "So obedient."

"I didn't have time!"

Grimmjow smirked. The strong urge to see those glaring brown eyes, the ones directed at him now, was what had brought him back to the human world; more importantly, back to Karakura Town. "I don't want anyone else touching you…"

Ichigo's hands fell away from the electric blue hair. One rose to cover his mouth and the other clutched at the sheets. Grimmjow's powerful grip kept his lower body immobile, making it easier for the Arrancar to work. He pushed his tongue as deep into the shinigami as it could go, swirling it around inside the tight passage. "Grimmja—Ah!" The remainder of the shinigami's warning was lost in a sharp cry. His hips rose as far as they could from the bed as he came.

Ichigo blushed fire red and he hastily yanked the sheets forward. Grimmjow stopped him from taking action and, instead, licked at the nearest drop of semen that had landed on his face, reachable by tongue. "Don't—" the boy sputtered.

"Why not? I've done worse."

Ichigo glared, his blush deepening. The Arrancar grunted softly as he restrained himself, wondering if the other knew just how seductive he was being. Grimmjow pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed, turning so his back was to the headboard. He tilted his head with a smug grin, silently beckoning the shinigami.

Ichigo released the sheets and placed himself onto his hands and knees. He stalked over, brown eyes holding a smoldering look. Rather than climb into the other's lap right away, he hesitated and ducked his head, running his tongue up along the underside of Grimmjow's cock, sucking firmly at the head and teasing the slit.

Grimmjow kept his arms at his sides, letting the shinigami work at his own pace. Truth was, he wanted to fuck the boy unconscious.

Ichigo kissed a path from the patch of light blue pubic hair upward. He outlined the cavity in the Espada's gut, earning a soft grunt from above. A small smirk tugged at the young man's lips. "That was always a sensitive area."

"Shut up… hurry up," Grimmjow hissed, his short patience already tugging on its final thread.

Ichigo made his way further into the other's lap, at the same time, clamping his teeth down over a tan nipple.

"Fuck it!"

Ichigo grinned at the exasperated growl and allowed himself to be repositioned. Feeling the head of Grimmjow's length press against his entrance, he lowered himself fully onto the slick length. He was denied the opportunity to catch his breath as the Arrancar tilted his head, crushing their mouths together. A strong arm wrapped around the orange-haired boy's waist, dragging him closer against the strong chest.

Ichigo reached up, using the other's mask to guide the Espada head away. He took a deep breath, pressing their heated foreheads together. His breathing hitched as his hips were raised then lowered. "Grimm… Too fast… Adjust…"

"Don't have the time."

"For me."

"Wish I did…"

Ichigo snaked his arms around the Arrancar's neck, elbows resting on strong shoulders. He lifted himself from the other's lap, tightening his muscles around the hard length as he rose. He bit down on his lip, whimpering softly when rough fingers took hold of his renewed erection.

Grimmjow grinned and forced his tongue by those thinly-pressed lips. "Moan," he ordered.

Ichigo sank back down; it was moan or bite his lover's tongue. The deep, rumbling sound was muffled even more between the men's lips as Grimmjow slowly stroked the twitching length in his grasp. Ichigo's arms slid back until his fingers were teasing the light-colored hair at the nape of the Arrancar's neck. "Grimmjow…" He massaged his thumbs over the strong jaw line, one smooth and soft, the other hard and bumpy. "Your Hollow mask was ugly…"

"You've never seen it."

"The teeth are all the way back here."

"Yours ain't no looker, either… when the hell did this become pillow talk?"

Ichigo smiled faintly, "We've _never_ had pillow talk." There was something off in the boy's voice and his eyes were far more glossy than normal. Ichigo leaned down and pressed his mouth to Grimmjow's, wrapping his hands tightly around the other's neck before the ex-Espada had a chance to reply with a smart comment. The body beneath him bucked, Grimmjow reflexively thrusting up into the shinigami, and a hand grabbed his arm, but that was the extent of the Arrancar's retaliation.

Ichigo drew his head back and drank in the sight of Grimmjow's flushed face and parted lips gasping softly, almost inaudibly, for air that was being denied to his lungs. He lifted then lowered himself swiftly, and Grimmjow's hips thrust up to meet him, a desperate moan tumbling from the former Espada's lips. Ichigo placed a chaste to those parted lips before letting his hands fall away from the convulsing throat. His brown eyes widened and he reached up blindly as he was forced onto his back on the mattress, but was only allowed to lope one arm around the broad, muscular back; the other fell onto the bed.

"That kind of play works better if you do it to those on the receiving end," the Arrancar rasped, still catching his breath. Blue eyes practically glowing with raw excitement, Grimmjow hooked the shinigami's left leg over his shoulder, forcing Kurosaki onto his side, and slammed into the slender frame. "See… You feel fear, and that becomes an adrenaline that races through your body." The hand not holding the boy's leg to the Arrancar's shoulder rose to hover just over the slender neck. He grinned as the tight passage clamped down even tighter around his cock. "…I haven't even touched you yet."

"…I understand," Ichigo spoke, his voice coming out as a soft whimper.

"I won't accept some half-assed apology! You already got my blood boiling!"

"Grimmjow…!" Ichigo's fingers curled into the sheets and his heel dug into the other's shoulder as his body rocked across the bed.

"What you just pulled… You're in no position to do anything but beg!"

Ichigo cried out, voice gradually growing louder as each thrust drove the Arrancar deeper into him and stimulated his prostate. He _was_ begging. There was no one else—he only wanted the ex-Espada. Grimmjow turned the boy over onto his back and Ichigo took hold of the back of his knees, drawing both legs farther apart. Grimmjow grinned, hands braced against the back of the other's thighs, and resumed thrusting. Ichigo arched his back, meeting each push at a different angle, a better angle. His neglected cock pulsed and twitched each time Grimmjow brushed his prostate, steadily leaking pre-cum down the hot length.

Grimmjow's fingers dug into the shinigami's skin as the tightness soon became impossible to disregard. He slid out and a loud, protesting whine was the response he received for his actions. The Arrancar smirked and forced Ichigo's legs back onto the covered mattress, pulling the orange-haired figure into a sitting position and into his lap once more.

Ichigo swooped in to plant his mouth firmly against his lover's. Grimmjow's tongue slipped by his lips and into his mouth. His hand worked between their sweat-sheened bodies, bringing their slick arousals together. Ichigo arched his hips, pushing against the Arrancar's erection. The rough hand held both hard lengths together, slowly stroking, glancing his thumb over that spot beneath the head of his own cock. His fingers teased Ichigo and the shinigami broke the kiss to take a shuddering breath. Grimmjow ran his tongue over the boy's red, swollen lips, pumping his hand faster.

Eyelids fluttering open, Ichigo stared at the face inches from his. Grimmjow gave him a cocky, lopsided grin. In return, Ichigo placed a light kiss to the blue mark at the corner of the Arrancar's left eye. His eyes widened at the whispered words spoken into his ear, but the only response he could give at the moment was to throw his head back and yell the other's name loudly as he came. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, grunting as he also found his release. He used his free arm to keep the young man upright and against his chest as they both willed their breathing to return to normal.

The Arrancar frowned after a few minutes and shifted the figure in his lap backwards in order to get a better look. Tired from a hard day of college life, Ichigo had fallen already asleep. "Stupid shinigami… This was supposed to last all night." But it was probably better this way—he wouldn't have to say goodbye. Grimmjow smirked.

* * *

The shinigami sat up sharply the instant sunlight washed over his face, eyes quickly adjusting and darting about. The room was empty, holding no presence of the other. He scrambled to the edge of the bed but there was only his shihakushou strewn about on the floor; his body also remained slumped against the wall.

Ichigo bowed forward, a strangled sob bubbling up and escaping his lips. "Bastard… You always do this. You always manage to turn my life upside-down! I hate it. I hate _you_…" Those three words were the direct opposite of what Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had whispered to him just several hours before.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, just ran through and corrected "Grimmjaw" to "Grimmjow". Have some smutz from my old writing days! Er… dunno if **Las Noches High** is gonna have any! *skips away, cackling* XD


End file.
